Ojos Azules Abajo de Las Etrellas
by Viinasu
Summary: Dialiah and her family have shown up and are a blast from Seto's past. He's missed her but can events in the series show they may have been destined for more than just friendship,bring them closer than ever before? Maybe future lemons! R&R PLZ!NO Flames!


ALRIGHTY THEN! HELLOOOOO WOOOOORRRRRLLLLD! I'm Viinasu Here at your service and demand!*not really though* But I am here so that I may share with the world my writing skills and abilities! This will be the 1st Chapter Of my 2nd FanFic! I hope you Seto fans will like my story! This is a SetoxOC story! Anyways Off WE GO!

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I DO NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Dialiah and DD!**

_**Seto's thoughts**_

_Dialiah's thoughts_

_A/N:Ok Pplz this takes place right after the Duelist Kingdom Arc and Legendary Heroes and Before the Battle City Arc. This around the time Duke Devlin opens up his new Game Shop._

**Nos Encontramos De Nuevo**

_In the Black Clown upper living quarter level_

"_Gemelo_ it's almost time for our first day of school. Are you sure you know what you're doing with this Yugi Motou? I mean I admired Pegasus as well but do you think you should be blaming it on this kid?" a black haired, blue-eyed Devlin said to her twin brother with her Hispanic accent**(A/N: For future reference I've decided to make these characters Japanese-Peruvian And YES they do exist. There has actually been a Japanese-Peruvian that was president of Peru at one point, albeit not a very good one.)**.

"How Could you say that Dialiah! Because of his cheating we're out on our deal with Pegasus! Until he gets better, then our game won't be recognized to the public by him."Duke Devlin retorted to his sister while flicking around a die. "And I know how hard you worked on the programming for it! After all you're almost as smart with computers as that crush of yours, Kaiba." He added to his sister with a smug smirk on his face at her blush "As I do recall you two were quite close when we were kids. Isn't that the only reason you're coming with me to Domino High in _that?_" he told her referring to her ugly pink uniform.

"Yes we were close friends but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him! You know what he did for me and I'll always be grateful to him! I want to see an old friend is that so bad? And yes I did work hard on that programming but at least we got it up and running in our game shop! And the buzz in this town is going to be huge when they all hear about Dungeon Dice Monsters! Word will get around and soon the whole world will want to play! Don't worry Gemelo por favor! We will be recognized! Now _andale_ and put on your uniform! I have to go check on DD and see if she's ready for her first day of middle school. We've never been to an actual school Gemelo, so this should be a treat," she explained to him as he went to get ready for their very first day of school.

"Dialiah! Come and help me with my tie!" a small voice called out to her older sister.

"I'm coming _mi muñeca_! _Madre De Dios_ don't you look so cute in your uniform! Here let me help you!" Dialiah adjusted her tie after complimenting her 13 year-old sister **(A/N:Shez basically the same age as Mokuba. Ive done my research!).**

"Do you think Mokie will recognize me _hermana_?" DD asked, wondering if he would remember his childhood friend.

"He would be crazy not to remember a beautiful face like yours _hermanita_!" Duke responded emerging from the hallway dressed in his school uniform.

"See even _hermano_ thinks so! He's going to be so excited to see you after all these years _Muñequita_!" Dialiah exclaimed excitedly to her sister.

"Yeah Yeah time to go to school you two now let's get our butts in the car!" Duke demanded.

"Alright chicos get in the car. I'm taking the bike today."

"In _that _skirt? The hell you are _Gemela!_" Duke responded pointing to her skirt.

"Ay _calmate! _ I have my shorts under my skirt! Ugh! Ok remember, Duke, that you're picking up DD from school today!" The only blue-eyed girl in the small family told her twin.

"Ya ya! Ok chica I know!" He said defensively.

_Ay, ever since Yugi Motou beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, Duke hasn't been the same… He seems so bitter, and he's been acting like a jerk lately. I hope he knows what he's doing with Yugi, the way he looks, he doesn't seem like such a bad kid. Or a dumb kid either, if my gemelo's going to do what I think he's going to do I'm afraid he'll end up quite disappointed. _Dialiah thought to herself as she got on her bike.

* * *

><p><em>At the Kaiba Mansion<em>

"Mokuba! Are you ready to go to school!" Seto Kaiba called up the stairs for his little brother to get down them to go to school.

"Coming Big Brother!"

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, was hoping to finally get a chance at getting things back to the norm. After all the shit that happened with the Big Five, Pegasus, and especially the kidnapping of his little brother, all the young billionaire just wanted was to be able to go to school, ace everything and go to work in peace. He didn't think he could handle any more surprises.

"Big Brother let's go before we're late!" Mokuba said as he jumped from the stairs. The Kaiba Brothers both went to their limo with Roland there to open the door.

"Have a good day Master Kaibas!" Their bodyguard of 3 years said to them as he closed their door and waved to them good-bye.

"Hey Seto! I heard there's going to be a new student in my class today!" Mokuba excitedly told his older brother in hopes he would make a new friend today.

"Well Mokuba, it seems that I keep overhearing that the school will be receiving new students as well. Maybe they're related or something," Kaiba said not really caring who showed up at his school.

_**Hmp, probably more geeks to add to the Dweeb Squad. Great, like that's what I need in my life, more annoyances.**_Seto quietly pondered giving an unnoticeable shiver thinking of the surplus idiocy.

"Alright Mokuba we're here. I'll be here in the limo to pick you up after school alright? Behave yourself and call if you need anything at all." The older Kaiba told his younger brother as he exited the limo. He only wanted his younger brother safe.

"K Big Bro! See you later!"Mokuba called out to him waving good bye. After safely seeing his brother enter the school, the limo was set off towards Domino High School.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Devlins<em>

_So this is the middle school here in Domino. I'm sure DD will like it here especially when she sees Mokie!_ Dialiah thought to herself as she pulled up on her dark blue Honda DN-01 Crossover motorcycle with a Blue Eyes White Dragon painted on each side.

"DD!" Dialiah waved her sister over after Duke drove up. "Now I want you to behave yourself here, OK? I know this is your first day at an actual school but I think you'll be fine once you get to class with Mokuba. Say hi to him for me OK muñequita?"

"Got it hermana! You have a good day at school with _Setooo_!" the small green-eyed girl added quickly to her answer with a giggle.

"_Ay, callate chiquita! _I think you've been near Duke for a little too long!" Dialiah said as she put her helmet on and got back on her bike. "Have a good day! Remember Duke's picking you up!" And after that, she got on her ride and went off to her new school following close behind her brother.

* * *

><p><em>At Domino High with Seto<em>

Seto was seated at his desk near the back corner of the classroom reading his book. He saw the Dweebs go into the other room, probably hearing all those giggling idiot girls. It seemed pretty alone in the room and he just continued reading. He began to hear footsteps head his way but thought nothing of it. Before he realized it the person had taken a seat in front of him.

"How long has it been mi _Consolador? _Five years I believe since we last saw each other, no? And our last meeting wasn't under very good circumstances either." Hearing that voice, Seto froze. He knew only one person with an accent like that.

_**Dialiah!**_ He immediately looked up and saw her gorgeous sapphire pools hidden under long lashes. _**Wait… She's the new student? That must mean Duke's the other one… Oh, that explains the incessant giggling… **_Her tanned skin and her wild hair kept in a ponytail; a dark blue headband was over her forehead, white diamonds went across it. She still had that beauty mark on her left cheek. She had gotten a line tattooed from the bottom of her right eye down. Hanging from her right ear was a black die with white dots. Even though she was wearing that God-awful pink school uniform, he could tell that she's grown up nicely into a beautiful curvaceous body with long slender legs. _**Wait, since when have I ever thought things like these about anyone? Oh yeah, since we first met all those years ago.**_

"Well are you going to say hola to an old friend or keep staring at me?" Dialiah said humorously breaking the silence. She looked at him. His eyes, the most wonderful cobalt eyes, they'd become colder but now it seemed as if they were melting. The shine to them was coming back and she was drowning in the abysmal blues. He had grown. His face looked much more serious, but somehow the same. Even though he was sitting down, she could tell he had gotten significantly taller… _Dios, he looks good in his uniform... Espera! What am I thinking? We're just friends! Only friends! It can't be anything more! Right?_

"Is that really you Dialiah? It's impossible! How could you have possibly gotten away from _her_?" Seto was always the skeptic. _That's Seto! As serious as he ever was!_

"If you must know mi Consolador, my father died about 3 years ago." She said with unintended bitterness in her voice.

"Dialiah… I… I'm sorry." All he could say to her… all he could give to her right now was his apologies.

"Oh, it's all right Seto… You know how sick he was… His suffering's over." She replied, a hint of sadness glossing her eyes. _**I feel like such a prick right now.**_Seto was feeling guilty for making her look that way. _**I'm supposed to be her comforter… ever since we were kids…**_

"Dialiah, it's been a long time, why now? If you've really been free for 3 years, then why just now are you showing up to see me?" With Dialiah he never wanted to offend her, but he was curious as well-not that he'd _ever_ admit it- a little hurt that she hadn't contacted him sooner.

"Aw Seto, are you feeling hurt 'cuz I haven't come to see you sooner?" _**Damn, she can read me like a book.**__ "_Because there's a reason for that, if you'd let me explain._" _She looked at him with those eyes, a small smile on her face. _**Damn that smile of hers. That was all I wanted to see as kids. Either that or un-bruised skin, and that was quite the rarity.**_

"Alright Dialiah. Why don't we go get some lunch after school today? Is DD here too?" He almost forgot her siblings, how could he when she was the only one that ever truly understood him and was his friend, especially with those eyes. _**But that was a long time ago. I wonder how mush she's changed since then. Uh…Uh…. As well as her twin and sister of course. Another thing we had in common, we were willing to do anything for our real families. Not those adoptive assholes. Wait, who the hell am I trying to convince? **_

"Ay of course she's here! Well not really here. She's over at the middle school probably having a fun reunion with _Muñequito_**(A/N:means Mokie)**! Jajaja!" Her giggles were always somewhat relieving to him. He was still thinking like he was 13 again and she was rarely happy. But somehow, _he, Seto Kaiba,_ was able to be the one to cheer her up the best. _**Her step mother was always such a bitch. Beat the crap out of Dialiah because she 'wasn't trying hard enough to be a good girl.' **_

"So lunch it is. How about meeting at that Spanish place over in West Domino? It's near Kaiba Corp. so I won't have to go far for work and you can eat your favorite food, Spain dishes _are _still your favorite right?" He asked arrogantly knowing it would still be her favorite. _Of course it's still my favorite! I love Spanish food! I'm freaking Peruana for Dios' sakes!_

"That sounds perfect mi Consolador! The Black Clown's on the way there so I can have time to stop by and change!" She said with enthusiasm in her voice! _It'll give me time to change out of this Dios-awful uniform!_ God did she hate pink with a burning passion.

"The Black Clown?" Seto asked unknowing of the girl's successes.

"Ay _si_! Have you heard about the new game shop in Domino?" he gave a nod, "Well, that's mine and Duke's! We just opened it up and we seem to already have a lot of people interested in it! It has all the latest games, cards, and dueling arenas! Which I of course wired up myself!" She gave her triumphant grin excited about everything. _**Always proud of her technology skills, almost as good as me when we were kids. Bet she's the same way now.**_

"But why go there to change?" He inquired wondering why she would go to her shop instead of home to get dressed.

"Oh! Yeah! We live above the shop in our own large and furnished apartment! It's our new home and I'm very _feliz_ about it!" She never stopped smiling at him as she talked. _**Getting away from Duvall probably has something to do with this.**_

"Well that explains a lot… Class is about to start, we can talk later." He didn't want to though. _**I want to know everything right now, but I have to wait until after school. Damn it, it's been so fucking long… Why can't I stop looking at her eyes?**_

"Alright mi Consolador. We'll talk later… But I want to know what's been happening in your life as well!" She could hardly contain herself from just jumping on him for a hug.** (A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter people!) **_I want so badly for it to be the end of the day. I want to know how well he's been doing since I "left." Dios, I really don't want to turn around, that would mean looking away from those ojos of his. But I must… for now._

* * *

><p>The rest of their day went by too slow. Dialiah didn't pay a speck of attention to her teacher. Even when she was introduced with Duke in her class all she could do was smile for everyone and give her name. Duke handled everything else by charming every girl in the room and advertising their game shop. Quite a few boys ogled her as well, especially when she spoke with her exotic accent, looking at her tanned skin and curved body. But she didn't notice, or rather didn't really care; she could hardly keep her eyes off a certain CEO. After when she sat down all she really did was sketch on her notebook. It was mainly Blue-Eyes White Dragons and eyes, lots of eyes. For some odd reason the eyes looked somewhat Egyptian. But she never thought too much into it.<p>

_Finally! The day is over! I have to go home and change out of this feo outfit! _She caught up with Seto after class. "Ok Seto I'll see you at the restaurant in about half an hour! Here's my number if anything comes up." She gave him her number before running towards her bike.

_**Damn, that's one hell of a ride. Dragons are a nice touch. **_He stared as she rode away. After he saw her gone he noticed her twin trying to get past a fangirl club to his car. _**I'll say hi later. I hate crowds. **_He thought, quickly getting inside his limo.

As he pulled up to his little brother's school, he saw a very familiar little face next to Mokuba. _**Well this is certainly interesting…**_

* * *

><p><em>Gotta get home! Gotta get home! Here! Now to go change! <em>Dialiah sped up the stairs to her apartment to her room. She completely raided her closet for something nice to wear. _Ah… __Esto va a hacer __perfectamente! _After getting dressed she ran back to her bike and rode to the restaurant with time to spare.

* * *

><p>As she entered the restaurant the familiar scent of food invaded her nostrils. <em>Smells like home. <em>"Reservation under Kaiba por favor," Dialiah asked the hostess as she approached the front podium.

"Ah, yes! If you'll come with me, we'll be going to 's private booth in the back. Whenever he and his brother dine with us he prefers his privacy from snooping noses." It made sense. _Seto was never much of a people person._

She was led to the table already set with menus and was left there after ordering her drink.

* * *

><p><em>He's late…<em> Dialiah thought to herself wondering what was keeping her long time friend from arriving. _20 whole minutes late. _She was beginning to think that maybe getting his number too would have been a real helper right now. But then she looked up and saw quite a surprising sight.

"Hermana!" "Dialiah!" Called out two young voices as she got up from her seat. She was then tackled by the owners of those voices in a vise-grip hug. She looked doen…

"DD! And Mokuba! Isn't this quite the _sorpresa_! Well it's great to see you both mis _muñequitos!_" She gave a large smile and was glad to see them both, _But why is DD here? _She looked up to see Seto standing there with a smirk on his face. They all sat in the booth as he began to explain.

"I went to go pick up Mokuba in the limo when I saw him talking to this little girl that looked an awful lot like her older sister. I asked her if she was supposed to walk home or something and found out her older brother was supposed to pick her up in the car," Dialiah and DD both nodded their heads, "We decided to wait for Duke to show up, waited 20 minutes for him but he didn't come. DD tried calling him but he didn't pick up. So we decided to just bring her along with us here." After he finished explaining, Kaiba looked at Dialiah and it seemed like she was steaming.

"He what? ¿Cuántas veces le digo que tenía que recogerte! Así que él va a aprender una cosa o dos cuando lleguemos a casa!" She was fuming, in Spanish too. _**This doesn't look good.**_

"Now Hermana let's be calm about this! He has had a lot on his mind lately," DD tried to protect her older brother from certain wrath later on.

"But I reminded him constantly today that he was picking you up today from school." She was calmer now but still miffed as hell. All the while Seto was actually quite amused by her angered state. He'd never say the word out loud or even want to think it, but seeing her that angry was _**Dare I think it: cute. **_He was also cought off guard by her outfit. She had on a white pleated leather **(A/N:the shiny-ish kind)** skirt that went mid-thigh when she was standing up, with black booty shorts under. On top she had on a lace-edged white camosile under a light blue vest. He noticed her hands had lacey white fingerless gloves with silver bangles on each wrist. _**Damn… Cute just went out the window… **_And her make-up, _**She's a woman now… **_Her eyelids had so many shades of blue eye-shadow that made her eyes pop out beautifully, especially with her thick black eyeliner and mascara. _**And her lip gloss is making her look so kiss-… Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about her like that! Damn it she just came back in my life what the fuck is wrong with me!**_

"Now that you've calmed down Dialiah, aren't you going to tell us why you guys are suddenly in Domino opening up your shop? I mean I'm really happy you're here but why now?" Mokuba was the first to ask after seeing the older Peruvian had simmered down and his older brother seemed a bit distracted.

"Ay yes! Well, as I already told Seto mi Muñequito, our father died about 3 years ago…" Mokuba mumbled an 'I'm sorry' then let her continue. "And well, since he was the only reason we stayed in the Duvall manner, we took what we had and took what he left us and ran away. We couldn't stay with our _Madrastra _anymore. We weren't going to succumb to her abuse anymore so with a little help, we got away. Afterwards we had to hide out somewhere until it was safe enough to think that she wasn't looking for us anymore. Before coming here we lived in San Francisco for a while hiding out. We were able to get by on our inheritance and we even began designing our own game. Duke and I both created the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. The latest game on the market. After that we were able to grab Pegasus' attention and we flew out to meet with him about our game. After making a few additions he said he would help produce it. But after Yugi Motou's win over Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, we haven't received word at all from Industrial Illusions about a contract. So we came here to Domino and took the rest of our money and opened up a game shop. The Black Clown. That's why we're here now. Plus the fact that I've missed having my friends around," she looked at both the Kaiba brothers and gave a soft smile.

_**So that's why it's taken so long for them to finally come here. Invented a game as well. Very impressive Dialiah, you put your computer skills to good use. I'm glad you've come back. **_Just then ringing could be heard. He looked up at Dialiah as she gave a soft "Sorry" and answered her cell phone.

"_Halo_?... What did he do this time?... On TV?..." Seto was getting curious now. "He bet WHAT!" And he saw her eyes light up with a fury so strong it could have made him cringe… Keyword: COULD HAVE… Then he heard her say a flurry of Spanish words, that after looking at her little sister's extremely widened eyes, knew they were all Spanish _cuss _words. _**What did that idiot do this time?**_

**Well? That was my very 1****st**** Chappie of My new FanFic! I hope you all like it! Here's the glossary for those who are too lazy to use GoogleTranslate:**

**Gemelo-Twin**

**Por Favor-Please**

**Andale-Go on**

**Mi Muñeca/Muñequita/Muñequito/Muñeco-My Doll**

**Madre De Dios-Mother Of God**

**Hermana-Sister**

**Hermano-Brother**

**Hermanita-Little Sister**

**Calmate-calm down**

**Chico/Chica-boy/girl**

**Callate-Shut Up!**

**Mi Consolador-My comforter**

**Hola-hi**

**Espera-Wait**

**Peruana- Peruvian girl**

**Dios-God**

**Feliz-Happy**

**Ojos-Eyes**

**Fea-Ugly**

**Esto va a hacer****perfectamente- This is going to be perfect!**

**Sorpresa-Surprise**

**¿Cuántas veces le digo que tenía que recogerte! Así que él va a aprender una cosa o dos cuando lleguemos a casa!-** **How many times did I tell him he was supposed to pick her up! Well he's going to be taught a thing or two when we get home!**

**Halo?-Hello?**

**Read&Review Please! Love you guys! ~3Viinasu**


End file.
